


what could be better than holding you close to me like this?

by lostin_space



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Sneaking Out, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26048359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space
Summary: Alex sneaks out for cuddles.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 10
Kudos: 103





	what could be better than holding you close to me like this?

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: "Take my jacket, it's cold outside."
> 
> title: what could be better from bright star

Alex woke up to a call at exactly 11:57 PM.

He scrambled to answer it, hoping it didn't wake his dad even though it was on vibrate beneath his own pillow. He pressed the phone to his ear and looked at the door to make sure it was still locked.

"Hello?" he whispered, rubbing his eye with his fist as he climbed out of bed to push open his bedroom window. He easily straddled the ledge and started to pull himself up onto the roof like he always did ever since the tool shed stopped feeling safe.

“Alex? Hey,” Michael said, voice eerily soft. The call alone was weird because Michael didn’t have a cellphone and he regularly ranted about how stupid they were.

“What’s wrong?” Alex asked, sitting on the roof and looking out to the sea of desert. There was nothing in sight.

“Uh,” he breathed, taking a shaky little breath that had concern pulsing through Alex’s veins, “If I drive out there, can you walk to the end of the driveway and sit with me for a little bit?”

“Yeah, of course, I’ll keep an eye out for you,” Alex promised, pulling his knees to his chest. He wasn’t sure what was going on, but it made him nervous. Was he hurt? Was he going to break up with him? “Who’s phone are you using?”

“Payphone,” Michael said, sniffling quietly, “I just need you.”

“Yeah, yeah, absolutely, come over,” Alex insisted.

“Okay, I’ll be there.”

Michael hung up after that and Alex waited, watching the long driveway for any sign of headlights. Somehow, even in the heat of early July, there was a chill to the air. The moon wasn’t in the sky that night, making every darker and colder than usual. Alex didn’t mind it, though, as the questions of what Michael was going to say proved to be much more distracting.

One he saw headlights headed that way, Alex slipped back through the window. He quickly grabbed his shoes and opened the door slowly, just wide enough to slip through. He tip-toed down the hall, past his brothers’ empty rooms and down the steps before he made it to the front door without a sound. He’d gotten very good at moving quietly through that house, memorizing every floorboard that creaked with unmatched precision. He thought it was cool; Maria thought it was concerning.  
Alex put on his shoes and started jogging down the driveway. Michael didn’t dare drive any closer to the house in case Jesse woke up to the sight of headlights. Besides, if he was far away, they would at least have a heads up.

After a solid two minutes of walking that felt significantly longer, Alex was climbing into the passenger seat of the truck. Michael turned the lights and ignition off and left it in park, scooting to the middle of the bench seat and just dropping his head onto Alex.

Alex turned to embrace it, cradling Michael’s head against his chest and bowing his face into his curls as he felt a strong arm wrap around him and his shattered hand tucked between them. Alex leaned back into the truck door and just held him without any questions. He had a ton, but he didn’t ask.

He wasn’t sure how long they stayed there like that, but whatever it was didn’t feel long enough. He wished he could stay there forever. Maybe one day. Eventually, though, Michael lifted his head to just stare at Alex for a long moment.

“What?” Alex asked, combing his fingers through his hair.

“You should take my jacket, it’s cold outside,” Michael said. Alex snorted, rolling his eyes.

“I’ve got you laying on me and you’re a human space heater, I’m fine,” Alex insisted. Michael didn’t really smile at that, but he nodded and dropped his head into the crook of Alex’s neck. Alex rested his head against his, wrapping one arm around him and the other going to play with his hair. “Are you okay? Did something happen?”

Michael didn’t answer right away which in itself felt like an answer. Alex knew from personal experience that sometimes that didn’t have a logical answer. Sometimes nothing happened to make him feel like he wasn’t okay and that made him feel dumb and like he was faking it. He never was faking it. Michael wasn’t either. Sometimes it just... felt like that.

It was easy to get tired again just cuddling with him like that. He tried not to doze off, but he found it hard. Why couldn’t they just lay like this all the time? He would sleep so much easier.

He seemed to blink and suddenly the skin was a little bit lighter. It was still dark, but it was the first sign that the sun would be rising soon. He looked down to see Michael asleep on his chest and he only moved a little to fish for his phone, checking the time to see it was 4:30 AM. Sure, his back hurt, but he got to sleep for four whole hours just sleeping with Michael in his arms. The thought made him smile all the way until he realized his father would be up soon.

“Baby,” Alex whispered, combing through his hair again and waking him up nice and slow. Michael made the softest little whine as he came to and Alex nearly melted. “I gotta go back inside.”

Michael sighed, but he slowly peeled himself off of Alex. He was all rumpled as he yawned dug the heels of his hands into his eyes. Alex gravitated closer to him again, his hand reaching for the hoodie that was thrown over the back of the driver’s seat as he gave Michael a short kiss.

“I’m stealing this,” he said softly, looking at Michael’s slightly dazed eyes, “I’ll see you later and give you one of mine?”

“Can’t wait,” Michael said, nodding forward to gently knock his head against Alex’s. Alex grinned. “Thank you.”

“Always. Drive safe.”

As Alex got out of the truck and Michael started it up, he finally felt the chill in the air. He pulled the hoodie over his head and breathed in the heavy scent of rain that always seemed to linger around Michael Guerin. It was nice.

With the hoodie firmly on him, Alex crawled into bed and dreamed of a day where they didn’t have a time limit.

**Author's Note:**

> also on my tumblr: spaceskam


End file.
